X-Men va Avengers
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot. Set in the Misfit-verse. The Merry Mutants and Earth's Mightiest Heroes face off in an epic battle! Read and review, please!


**X-Men vs. Avengers**

 **Disclaimers: All characters belong to Marvel Comics, with originals owned by me.**

 **The Xavier Institute**

"Hmmm..." The bald wheelchair-bound man hummed to himself, his fingers forming a triangle in front of his mouth.

 _ **Professor X. Name: Charles Xavier. Birthplace: New York, New York. Physiology: Mutant Human. Affiliation: X-Men. Powers: Telepathy.**_

"Do not get me wrong, Captain." Xavier reassured. "I am not against your proposal. It's just that this could lead to some great destruction..." He looked at the Captain: A tall muscular man dressed in a costume that had an American flag motif, and carried a round shield with the same motif. The hood was pulled back, revealing his handsome face, blond hair, and blue eyes.

 _ **Captain America. Name: Steven Rogers. Birthplace: Brooklyn, New York. Physiology: Enhanced Human. Affiliation: Avengers. Powers: Peak human athletic abilities thanks to Super-Soldier Serum, uses indestructible Vibranium-Iron alloy shield.**_

"I will admit, it is a risk, Professor." Captain America agreed. "But I think it will be a good thing in the end. Our two groups don't really get to work together often, and this will be a great opportunity for them to bond. If there's ever a major crisis that requires many heroes to work together..."

"Indeed, but...baseball?"

"Why not?" Captain America smiled. "It's a sport that encourages teamwork. And after all..." The veteran superhero smiled and pulled a baseball out of one of the pouches on his belt. "It's the Great American Pastime." He gently pitched the ball to Xavier, who caught it easily.

"Well, it _is_ a welcome time of year for it..." Xavier smiled. "I'm sure this will be an interesting experience. My young X-Men versus your young Avengers in a game of baseball."

"Maybe it can be done every year, a special tradition." Cap smiled. "When I was a boy, I loved playing baseball...well, watching the other kids play baseball on the street. Not to mention listening to the games on the radio." His smile took on a twinge of sadness. "You don't see that much anymore these days, sadly. Kids would rather play with those fancy telephones they constantly have with them...or yelling at each other while playing video games."

"The price of progress." Xavier nodded.

"I have to admit, that is another reason for it." Cap explained. "Kids on that social media stuff all the time concern me. I thought it would be nice for them to play a game that would actually require them to look at each other and interact."

"I will admit, I do find the idea appealing." Xavier smiled. "Indeed, reminding them of the fine art of person-to-person interaction will be a benefit to them. Let's play some baseball."

 **Some time later**

"Okay, X-Men..." Scott Summers marched up to his team, punching his fist into his catcher's mitt.

 _ **Cyclops. Name: Scott Summers. Birthplace: Anchorage, Alaska. Physiology: Mutant Human. Affiliation: X-Men. Powers: Uncontrollable optic blasts, requires usage of glasses with ruby quartz lenses to keep in check.**_

He, like the other X-Men, were clad in custom-made baseball uniforms, dark blue with yellow pinstripes, and emblazoned with the Xavier Institute logo. "We are going to be facing Earth's Mightiest Heroes in a strange new field of battle."

"Scott..." A redheaded girl chuckled. "We're playing baseball with them."

 _ **Marvel Girl. Name: Jean Grey. Birthplace: Physiology: Mutant Human. Affiliation: X-Men. Powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis.**_

"Still, Jean..." Scott smiled. "We are facing off against the Avengers in a contest of skill and physical ability. The Avengers may be Earth's Mightiest, but this is our turf, and we have the home field advantage! We must press that to our advantage. Sun Tzu said that, and I think he knows a little more about warfare than any of you! He invented it, and then he perfected it in the field of battle!"

 _Who came up with the bright idea of getting Scott into Team Fortress 2?_ Jean shook her head. _It's great that Scott is enjoying it, but now he's quoting the characters!_

" _Please_ tell me we get to use powers!" A blonde girl wearing a little too much makeup grinned wide and hopefully. "It'll bring some much needed spice to this boring ol' game!"

 _ **Boom-Boom. Name: Tabitha Smith. Birthplace: Physiology: Mutant Human. Affiliation: X-Men. Powers: Generation of energy "time bombs".**_

"No, Tabitha." Jean sighed. "It would not be fair."

"It's not like the Avengers don't have powers!" Tabitha countered. "Okay, except for Hawkeye."

"I may not have powers, Blondie, but I can still pull my weight on this team." A male voice answered. Tabitha turned around and noticed the young members of the Avengers walking up. Earth's Mightiest Heroes were also clad in their own custom-made baseball uniforms, white with red pinstripes, with the Avengers' "A" logo. The speaker, a blond boy chuckled.

 _ **Hawkeye. Name: Clint Barton. Birthplace: Waverly, Iowa. Physiology: Human. Affiliation: Avengers. Powers: No superhuman abilities, skilled archer, acrobat, and physical combatant. Uses "trick arrows" with various effects.**_

"Yeah, by using a bow and arrow." Tabitha mocked, popping a bubble of gum. "You do know that firearms exist, right?"

"Any knucklehead can use a gun." Clint snorted. "Bow and arrow requires skill and practice."

"Ha!" Tabitha laughed. "If Kevin Costner and Russell Crowe could learn to do it, I'm sure anyone could."

"Oh, I'm sure, Blondie." Clint laughed. "I was taught archery in the circus."

"See? Any clown could do it!" Tabitha teased. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys again." Jean smiled and waved at the Avengers. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks!" A tall, beautiful girl with green skin and hair waved back. "This'll be fun."

 _ **She-Hulk. Name: Jennifer Walters. Birthplace: . Physiology: Enhanced Human (Gamma Radiation). Affiliation: Avengers. Powers: Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability.**_

"Yeah!" Another girl smiled, looking around. She adjusted her cap, her black hair peeking out from the back of the cap in a ponytail. "It sure feels good to be back in the old Institute. Brings back a lot of memories."

 _ **Jubilee. Name: Jubilation Lee. Birthplace: . Physiology: Mutant Human. Affiliation: Avengers. Powers: Generation of plasma blasts in the form of "fireworks".**_

"Jubes!" Jean laughed, giving Jubilee a hug. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, Jubes." Jean chuckled. "How have you been doing? Making us proud as one of Earth's Mightiest, I hope."

"Yup." Jubilee nodded. "Being an Avenger is a real blast!" The mutant chuckled. "You guys should've been there when we dealt with the Elements of Doom."

"Elements of Doom?" Jean blinked. "As in the Periodic Table?"

"Yup!" Jubilee nodded. "I don't exactly remember which ones we faced."

"Wait, what exactly are these Elements of Doom?" Jean blinked.

"You've heard of the Golem, right?" Jubilee answered.

"Yeah, Kitty told me about it."

"Well, imagine Golems, but made out of various stuff from the periodic table instead of clay." The firecracker explained. "Phosphorus sucks. He really sucks."

"Phosphorus is a highly volatile one, I'll bet." Jean chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Jubilee grumbled. "I tried to blow him up. Boy, did that go well."

"Yeah, you nearly took a whole building with you." A teenage boy with brown hair in a ponytail frowned at Jubilee. "I _warned_ you not to engage him."

 _ **Sonic Blue. Real Name: Spencer Allen Burton. Birthplace: Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. Affiliation: Avengers. Powers and abilities: Genius-level intellect. Armor provides uperhuman strength, durability, speed, and able to fire blasts of sonic energy.**_

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice there, Mr. Genius." Jubilee scowled, popping a gum bubble.

"Still, Jubilee, you should have been more careful." Spencer insisted. "Phosphorus is one of the most unstable elements in its natural state."

"It's got a volatile personality." Jean joked. She then smiled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Dr. McCoy tends to make jokes during his science lessons."

"That's pretty funny." Spencer complimented with a chuckle. "I have got to sit in on one of those lessons one day."

"I'm sure that Professor Xavier would be very happy to let you do so, Mr. Burton." Jean smiled.

"That sounds fun, but let's play some baseball!" Clint whooped, pounding his fist into his mitt.

"Alright, alright." Jean chuckled. "Let's play and have some fun. After all, we X-Men have to remind you guys that you are Earth's Mightiest Heroes, not Earth's Mightiest Baseball Team."

"Oh, it's on. It's on like Donkey Kong!" Jubilee whooped. She then noticed Bobby wearing an Institute baseball uniform. "Hey, Iceman! Decided to stick with the X-Men?"

"Yeah, because he's loyal." Tabitha mockingly teased with a snicker.

"And here we were, thinking he'd play for either team." Clint chuckled.

"I would." Bobby shrugged. "But the X-Men made a better offer."

"Come on! We got a game to play!" Scott called.

"Coming, Goggles!" Tabitha answered as the group of X-Men went to the field...leaving Jean and Bobby. The redhaired telepathic looked at the cryokinetic in concern.

"They didn't mean any offense with the 'play for both teams' thing, Bobby..."

"It's alright, Jean." Bobby nodded. "I know what they meant. They asked me if I wanted to play ball on the Avengers' team. They're not as numerous as us."

"Why you?"

"I got a good screwball. And I'm not a half-bad center fielder." Bobby smiled. Some time later, a group of young X-Men and Avengers were gathered on a baseball diamond, getting ready to play. In the stands, sat several adult members of the team.

"Oh, boy!" A brown-haired woman whooped, clad in stylish yellow-and-black clothing. She was waving a white-and-red foam finger shaped like a #1 gesture with the Avengers' A logo on it. "Go Avengers!"

 _ **The Wasp. Name: Janet Van Dyne. Birthplace: Cresskill, NJ. Physiology: Enhanced Human. Affiliation: Avengers. Powers: Bio-energy blasts, size manipulation. In small size, manifests insectoid wings, allowing flight.**_

A blond-haired man sat next to Jan, eating some popcorn. He was clad in a red-and-black outfit.

"I do have to say, Jan, this is a much more fun way to spend our time than engaging in pointless violence." He rolled his eyes. "Although, knowing our luck, it might just end with it."

 _ **Ant-Man. Real Name: Henry "Hank" Pym. Birthplace: East Nowhere, NE. Physiology: Enhanced Human. Affiliation: Avengers. Powers: Genius bioscientist, roboticist, and entomologist. Uses "Pym Particles" for size manipulation effects.**_

"Relax, Hank." Jan chuckled. "I'm sure things will be just fine." She smiled and took some of Hank's popcorn. "Mm, the Institute has some great popcorn."

"It's Orville Redenbacher, Jan." Hank explained. "I just made it in the microwave."

"Ol' Orville sure knew his popcorn!" Jan chuckled, scooping some more into her mouth. She then noticed a tub of popcorn held out to her.

"I'm sure that you would love to have your own tub of popcorn." Henry McCoy smiled. Jan chuckled at the blue-furred ape-like scientist/teacher/superhero.

 _ **Beast. Real Name: Henry "Hank" McCoy. Birthplace: Dundee, IL. Physiology: Affiliation: X-Men. Powers: Superhuman strength, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, reaction time, and dexterity.**_

"Hey thanks, Blue!" Jan eagerly accepted the tub and started chowing down. "Hey big guy, you ever considered joining the Avengers? Jubilee became one of Earth's Mightiest, and she's become quite the popular little firecracker."

"At the moment, I am happy where I am and with my function as a teacher." Beast smiled as he took a seat next to the two. "But perhaps in the future..."

"I for one would be happy to have you on board." Ant-Man smiled. "By the way, did you get those journals I sent you?"

"Yes, I did. Fascinating reading..." Beast answered. Wasp rolled her eyes.

 _Boys and their techno-babble..._ Wasp chuckled and went back to her popcorn. The official game between the X-Men and Avengers had started. First up to bat was a certain Cajun X-Man. The X-Men won the right to first bat via coin toss.

"Take Remy out to de ball game...take Remy out to de crowd..." Remy LeBeau sang as he walked up to home plate wearing his Xavier Institute baseball uniform, complete with baseball helmet. He swung his bat to limber up.

 _ **Gambit. Real Name: Remy LeBeau. Birthplace: New Orleans, LA. Affiliation: X-Men. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers: Can convert the potential energy in objects to kinetic energy, "charging" said object and making it explosive.**_

"Ahhhh, not'ing like a game of baseball." The Cajun mutant smiled and adjusted his helmet. "And since de Eart's Mightiest Heroes are on X-Men turf, we have de home advantage."

"No funny stuff, Cajun." The mutant known as Wolverine warned, wearing a cap that had "Umpire" on it. "We agreed to no powers."

"Hey, Monsieur Logan, Remy be a good boy today. Scout's Honor!" Remy grinned widely, doing the Boy Scout salute.

"You a Boy Scout. Sure." Logan smirked. "I'm holdin' you to yer promise ta be good, Cajun. We don't need a repeat of that brawl with the Misfits."

"It was dat bastard Quicksilver's fault." Remy muttered under his breath.

"You ready for this, Cajun?" Jubilee taunted from the pitcher's mound. "My fastball's going to blow your mind!"

"Remy gonna be de mutant Babe Ruth, chere!" Remy taunted back. "Bring it on! He's seen yer fastball before!"

"Strike him out, Jubes! Strike his goofy Cajun ass out!" Clint called from first base.

"Remy gonna make you eat those words, archer!" Remy mocked.

"Firecracker, throw the damn ball so these two will stop!" Logan howled.

"Sure thing, Wolvie." Jubilee popped her gum bubble and prepared to pitch.

 _Dis'll be easy..._ Remy grinned. _Remy knows Jubes's fastball._

"EAT MAH FASTBALL!" Jubilee yelled as she pitched.

 _Here it comes!_ Remy's grin widened. He swung...

...and he missed.

"Strike one!" Logan called.

"HOW?!" The Cajun yelped in shock as Logan pitched the ball back to Jubilee. "How?! Remy had her fastball figured out perfectly!"

"Didn't think the kid would be working on it, did ya?" Logan chuckled. "Nice one, Firecracker. I think you pitched it faster than ever!"

"Thanks!" Jubilee grinned. "Cap helped me improve the technique."

"Who's side you on?!" Remy yelled at Logan.

"I'm the ump, Cajun. I'm my own side." The feral mutant snickered. Remy muttered under his breath.

 _Okay, I'll take it easy on him and use that curveball I've been working on..._ Jubilee plotted with an evil smile. With that, she threw the ball. And with that, the game was on.

The game went along rather well, and the young heroes had lots of fun. Professor Xavier smiled in pride and approval.

"Going rather well so far." Captain America chuckled as he walked up to the bald mutant mentor.

"Indeed." Xavier nodded.

"I see the kids are having an effect on you." Cap chuckled, noting that the elder bald man had on an Xavier Institute baseball cap on.

"I was a young man myself, once." Xavier smiled. "I could tell you stories of my college days. Besides, as much as the kids can give me...headaches..."

"Full on migraines from what I heard." Cap remarked.

"Yes, but they do one thing for me. They help me stay young in a way."

"I hear that." Cap nodded in agreement. "The kids do like to have their fun with me, but they do help me stay on my toes. And I do end up learning some...interesting things from them."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah." Cap nodded. "You know, Spencer once dragged me into one of those arcade things and he taught me about this game called Galaga."

"Galaga? The video game?"

"Yes. Strange game. You're a spaceship shooting at colorful little bugs." Cap explained. "Spencer said it was a very famous game."

"I have heard of it." Xavier chuckled. "I have heard a rumor that it was quite popular in SHIELD."

"It is." Cap nodded. "I've seen quite a few agents play it. Stark caught one agent playing it once. I think it was during the Avengers' formation."

"Ah, I see." Xavier nodded in understanding. He then heard an explosion. "Oh, dear."

"One of mine or one of yours?" Cap sighed.

"I recognize the explosion's sound. It's one of ours, I'm afraid. Tabitha Smith."

"Which one is she, oh wait, she's called Boom-Boom, right?" Cap recalled.

"Yes." Xavier sighed, rubbing his forehead. Things were going so well...

"Not cool, Smith! Not cool!" Jubilee yelled, being held back by She-Hulk. "You think you're funny with your little time bombs?! I'll show you how funny you are! I'll shove those time bombs so far down your throat, you'll be exploding every time you run your mouth!"

"Well, excuuuuuse _me,_ little Miss Avenger!" Tabitha cackled like a madwoman. "I just wanted to bring some much-needed spice to this dull little game."

"She does have a point, Tabitha." Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, remarked. "You did not need to do that."

"Oh, come on!" Tabitha whined.

"Well..." Cap blinked as he watched them argue. "Can we consider this a minor one?"

"Yes, thank God." Xavier sighed in relief. "Hopefully, we can have more games like this sometime."

"That is a good idea, Professor." Cap nodded with a smile. "Maybe we can do stuff like this with the other teams, too."

"I can see young James Madrox's eyes lighting up at the idea of a superpowered baseball-nngh!" Xavier winced and held his head.

"Professor!" Cap rushed over to the wheelchair-bound bald man. "Are you alright?"

"Professor, I felt something huge-Oh, God!" Jean rushed over to the Professor.

"I am alright, thank you." Xavier looked at Jean. "Something big is coming."

"Good thing there are two superhero teams here to take care of it." 

"Indeed." Xavier looked up. _X-Men! Avengers! Watch out! Above you!_ He telepathically warned to the group. The heroes looked up and scattered.

They could not see what it was. Not until it hit.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Dust and dirt scattered and a slight quake rocked the diamond as the strange object smashed into the ground. The X-Men and Avengers yelped and stumbled around.

"GRRRRRRRR..." The heroes quickly got to their feet.

"Oh, that's not good..." Scott winced.

"That thing's mind..." Jean gasped. "It's pure anger!" The source of the anger swiped away the smoke from the impact.

The creature was massive, two stories tall and clearly not of this Earth. The creature's scales were a dark forest green, and it had four powerful muscular arms. The hands of the creature each had three fingers and an opposable thumb, all tipped with fearsome black claws that shined with malice in the sun. Its legs were digigrade like that of a goat, with its feet being essentially another pair of hands. Its tail, lined with sharp serrated spines, lashed around wildly behind it. The face of the creature was crocodilian, a maw lined with teeth, and glowing like Godzilla on the verge of unleashing his atomic breath, and its nostrils in its snout glowed as well. Captain America gripped his shield.

"Professor, I know that the Institute is yours and all..."

"We would be greatly appreciative of the Avengers' aid right now, Captain." Xavier nodded. "To me, my X-Men!"

"Avengers Assemble!" Cap called out. "Let's take this monster down!" And the two teams of heroes got ready to fight the monster.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
